


Jail Time

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Misunderstandings, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Gideon gets arrested for an honest misunderstanding and thinks the best course of action is trying to seduce her officer.





	Jail Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> I have ridiculous ideas sometimes

“Let me out of here!”

Rip spared a glance at the woman in the holding cell, laying down on the bench and staring up at the ceiling. “No.”

She got up and curled her hands around the bars. “I’m too pretty to do hard time!”

“You’re not doing hard time. You’re just in a holding cell. Don’t be so dramatic.” He turned back to his computer trying to finish up his last few reports for the night. Where was he? Ah yes, noise complaint.

“I demand my one phone call!”

Rip snorted. “Who would you call?” he muttered to himself, shuffling through papers. “No,” he said louder so she’d hear him.

“This goes against my rights as a citizen!”

“I’m not violating your rights and I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“This is cruel and unusual-“

Rip slammed his mug of tea on the table and glared at her. “I’m trying to finish a report here. Would you please stop prattling on for just two minutes?”

Her eyes widened and for a moment he thought he’d made her cry, but she simply huffed and flounced off to the bench once more. Rip muttered a sorry that was met with a loud hurrumph and then he turned back to his work. This time the quiet was almost unnerving. He thought he might have preferred her inane prattling to the silent treatment.

“How much longer?” she asked, turning her head to him.

Rip hid his smile. She’d barely lasted five minutes. He turned to look at her, how her hair fell splayed across the bench and the little upturn of her lips when she caught how he watched her. Rip cleared his throat. “You’ll be in there for a couple more hours. Until I’m done with my shift.”

“Is this the usual punishment for unruliness?”

“It is for you,” he replied dryly.

“Taking me home with you?”

If she was good. Rip shook himself. “Stop flirting with me. You’re in jail for a reason.”

“Holding cell,” she corrected, getting up and walking over to the bars once more. She leaned against them. Rip could feel her smirking at him, could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, the flush of his cheeks. He did everything in his power not to look at her. “So, how were the mugshots?”

“Pretty.”

“Did you get my good side?”

“You don’t have a bad side.”

“Who’s flirting now?”

“Still you,” he quipped.

He shot her a displeased look and turned back to his computer. She sighed loudly. He ignored her. She groaned even louder. Rip tensed but refused to give in. He kept his attention on the computer screen in front of him. Then something hit him. “Ow!” He pressed a hand to the back of his head and looked at the floor by his feet. A tube of lip gloss. He picked it up and turned to her, unimpressed.

“Oops?” She shrugged innocently.

Rip glared at her. “Drop this?”

“It was an accident.”

“How do you even have this? We stripped you of your personal belongings.”

“Well you’re welcome to come in here and strip me properly.” She stepped back and raised her arms invitingly. Rip shook his head and placed the lip gloss on his desk, turning back to his computer. “Rip! Stop ignoring me!”

“It’s Captain Hunter to you.”

“Ooh, roleplay?”

“My rank while you’re in prison! Stop talking to me!”

“But I swear Officer, it wasn’t my fault!” Her voice got light and breathy, like a southern belle from an old black and white movie.

“Please stop watching old cop dramas. That’s not how it works in real life.”

“It did before.”

“Not this time.”

“You’re really very angry with me, aren’t you?”

Rip paused and swiveled his chair around to face her. “You called me a stripper.”

“It was an honest mistake!”

“The first time, perhaps. Gideon. But you know perfectly well that is not what my occupation is!”

She sighed and had the decency to look ashamed. “Okay, okay, it was wrong of me to do that.”

“And?” he pressed.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s a start.”

“I was trying to make friends! I thought they’d appreciate the joke. I didn’t know the girls at the bachelorette party that well, we just didn’t get on well,” she explained.

“Don’t know why you went then. Feels like you’ve been going to nonstop bachelorette parties since the moment I’ve met you.”

“Stop exaggerating,” she scolded. “Besides, it’s not my fault that I am of the age that society has deemed ‘old maid’ status for not being married. Not my fault all the other women my age are getting married and settling down with kids and I’m not.” She gave him a pointed look and Rip had to look away. Gideon sighed and shook her head. “Never mind. I’m sorry. But you can’t blame me for this. It’s not my fault you’d look better without clothes on.”

Rip snorted loudly. “Only you would think so.”

“Well maybe I wanted the opinion of the other women as well.”

“Really?” Rip waited for her to think about what exactly that would mean.

Gideon frowned and backtracked. “No, never mind. You’re mine.”

“Mmhmm.” He turned back around to finish off the report.

“Maybe I just wanted to surprise you, celebrate our anniversary. Relive our first meeting!”

“Our anniversary was two months ago, I got you chocolates,” he reminded her. “Besides, what makes you think I want to relive our first meeting?” Having the petite brunette trying to tear his clothes off at a routine suburban noise complaint had been mortifying at the time. Even if she had asked him out on a date after. And he’d accepted.

“I remember it quite fondly.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“How much longer am I going to have to be in here for?”

“One more report to do and it would go faster if you would be quiet and let me work.”

“You’re no fun. Want to teach me how to pick the lock?” she asked impishly.

“Already taught you how to pick handcuffs.” He rolled back and smirked at her. “If I taught you how to pick the lock, what would stop you from escaping the next time I arrest you for civil disobedience?”

“There won’t be a next time!” she insisted, affronted.

“That’s what you said last time!”

“Last time wasn’t even fair,” she grumbled. “’Public nudity’,” she made air quotes around the ridiculous accusation, “Lies! I had my clothes on!”

“Barely.” Drunk Gideon was always fun, a little forgetful, and hated wearing clothes. Ironic, considering how she had been certain that he was a stripper when they first met. Rip sighed and saved his report, clearly he just wouldn’t get to it today. “One of these days I might just leave you to another officer to handle.”

“You wouldn’t.”

He wouldn’t. “I should. But you’d scare them off.”

“Never managed to scare you off.”

“No, you didn’t.” He smiled and got up, grabbing the keys and watching how her eyes lit up at the sight of them. Gideon squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. It made Rip laugh. Finally, at long last, he unlocked her cell. “You’re free to go, Miss.”

She stepped forward and kissed him in full force, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him down. Rip made a sound of surprise before giving in completely. When she let go, she played with his collar. “Why Officer, am I going to get a proper punishment?” She batted her eyelashes at him and Rip rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re watching but I will put a Net Nanny on if you keep this up,” he threatened. Gideon pouted at him.

“You’re no fun.” She stepped back and let him finish locking up for the night. “Taking me home?”

“Considering I arrested you, I suppose I have to.” He grabbed his things and wrapped an arm around her waist. “We’ll get your car tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.”

“Have you learned your lesson?”

She nodded sincerely. “You know you can’t keep arresting me every time I annoy you, don’t you?”

“Sure, I can.” Besides, her version of annoying him meant skirting the law.

“Kinky.” She smirked at him and he shook his head fondly at her in return. Gideon picked up the spare set of handcuffs from his desk. “We should take these home. I can tear your clothes off and you can punish me properly and live out all your kinky fantasies.”

“I think you mean yours.” He took the handcuffs from her and throwing them into his desk drawer. “We’re not going to need those tonight.”

“You’re absolutely no fun, Officer,” she whined as he led her out to his car.

“Captain,” he corrected, opening her door.

“Husband.”

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw her determined look. “Maybe,” he said quietly. Seeing her face filled with hope, an absolute beauty, he couldn’t help but kiss her and relent. “One day. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, I thought it was funny at least


End file.
